


حافة اليقظة

by womb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, chimera ant kite, fem gon
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womb/pseuds/womb
Summary: كايتو و غون : بين اليقظة و اليقظة





	حافة اليقظة

قدّر لكايتو حياة جديدة لتطأ أقدامها ثانية أرض هذه الجزيرة. بل هو قدر افتكته افتكاكا فعجنت مادة الكون كالصلصال و انسلت بين أنسجته بعد موتها لتزرع نفسها بين أوصال جنين في رحم نملة تفتك منه قدرها وقدره، فكانت هي المقتولة والقاتلة.

 

تبعت بأقدام غير أقدامها دروب آلاف الأقدام المنهكة التي ترحل و تجيئ، حتى بان لها رأس يكسيه شعر مسنن ألفته كان يترقب مجيئها فوق سطح البيت.

 

التقت عيونهما من بعيد فتخلت غوين عن الغسيل التي كانت تنشره فتطاير في الهواء واختفت هي من على السطح.

 

-

 

المطبخ صغير علقت بأركانه رائحة الثوم و ملح البحر، جلست كايتو ذقنها مغروس بين ذراعيها و جلست غوين مقابلة لها تقطع البصل بحركة آلية، تختلس النظر إليها من حين إلى حين في صمت تملأه العمة ميتو بأحاديث هزيلة بصوت حنون كعادة ربات البيوت بالجزيرة. كانت غوين تومأ برأسها بين الحين والآخر، وكانت تلك أيضا حركة آلية بما أن العمة ميتو لم تكن تواجهها بل تطل من النافذة و يداها تفرغان بطن الدجاجة.

 

قدم صوت خافت من التلفاز بغرفة الجلوس التي تحتكرها الجدة، كانت الكلمات مشوشة لا تفهم ولم تحفل كايتو لأن تفهمها ولكنها استنتجت من نبرة الصوت الرتيبة أنه فيلم وثائقي ولعل العجوز نفسها لا تكترث بصراع الأسود و الأحمرة الوحشية الأبدي في السافانا و لكن صوت الفيلم الوثائقي بالخلفية يسخرها بوهم بالأنس خاصة وهي من منهمكة بنشاط آخر كالنسيج و لعب السودوكو.

 

تفطنت ميتو إلى أنها تركت الجدة لوحدها أطول مما ينبغي فبعد أن وضعت الدجاجة في الفرن تركتها وحدهما بالمطبخ لتتفقدها. تيقظت عيني غون فلوت عنقها تترقبها فما إن اختفت وراء الباب حتى انتصبت من كرسيها و ترامت على حجر كايتو فطوقت عنقها وضمت جبهتيهما معا، أنفاسها المتلاحقة تهوي وتتكسر على شفاه غليظة. قالت و كان لكلماتها وقع مختلف هذه المرة :"اشتقت لكِ"

 

 

-

 

"-أرغب في الطواف بك حول الجزيرة." قالت غوين مستلقية بجانب كايتو على السطح. كانتا مستترتين بظل الغسيل من حرقة الشمس، و تحتهما داخل البيت العمة و الجدة تلوكان نفس الحديث كما تركتاهما وتجترانه كما يجتر البعير الحشيش.

 

"و ما الذي تغير منذ آخر مرة أتيت فيها الى هنا؟"

 

بدت غوين مطرقة في التفكير رغم أن كايتو لم تكن تنتظر منها إجابة، ضمت رجليها بين ذراعيها فانكمش سروالها القصير وكشف عن بقاع من فخذيها لم تصله أشعة الشمس. تلك الأفخاذ السمراء المكتنزة التي تنبسط كالعجين حين تجلس و تهتز و تنتفض حين تمشي أو تعدو. عندما ردت عليها، لم تتذكر كايتو سؤالها إلا بعد برهة.  

 

"لا شيء غير نظرتك أنتِ لها. "

 

هذه المرة ليست في مهمة للبحث على جين، ولما كانت منهمكة في بحثها المحموم كانت كالكفيفة لا ترى شيئا غيره. خيل لكايتو أن هذه الأفكار كانت تجول في خاطرها أيضا، هي الفتاة البسيطة وكادت أن تعجب من حنكتها حتى أضافت : "أنا متأكدة أنها ستبدو مختلفة وقد صرتِ على هذه القامة القصيرة"

 

-

 

كان في غرفتها مرآة طولية مثبتة في الجدار المقابل لفراشها حرمتها من تحاشي مواجهة جسد أخذ يتبدل، يتفصل و يتعوج قبل أن تألف معالمه. تنمو أجساد نمل الكايميرا بسرعة تفوق قدرة روحها البشرية على أن تعتاده، فلا يشبه وجهها اليوم وجهها البارحة. نظرت بإمعان إلى انعكاسها. ترى هل يرى غيرها تلك الجثة المتفسخة التي تكمن بين أوصال جسد يتبرعم؟

 

ومالكة الجسد ترى هل تستيقظ يوما فيها وتسترجع ما لها؟ ولو فعلت ما كان مصير كايتو بعد ذلك، هل تنتشل نفسها من الهلاك كما فعلت من قبل أم تحتضنه ؟

 

وضعت يديها على خديها المزغبين. نظرت إلى انعكاس حركتها على المرايا و أحست بدفيء كفيها على وجهها، لايزال طعم الدجاج يتحلل على لسانها تستطيبه وطيف أفخاذ على أفخاذها تفجر الكهرباء تحت بشرتها وبين أوردتها دليل أنه في هذه اللحظة ينتمي هذا الجسد إليها وتنتمي هي إليه.

 

-

 

بدفعة للباب، انتشر خيط الضوء الذي كان ملقى على فخذها على كامل الغرفة. دخلت غوين الغرفة ثم اتكأت على الباب لينغلق فيعم المكان غبش من جديد.

 

كانت كايت متوسدة ذراعها، و ملاقية ظهرها بالباب. شعر آجري لم يقص منه انش منذ الولادة مبعثر ورائها على الفراش و ذيل شبيه بذيل الجرذ ينتفض مع كل دقة ساعة.

 

دنت غوين على أطراف أصابعها ثم حبت على الفراش، متفادية الدوس على خصلات الشعر الطويلة. وضعت يدها على الفخذ المنمش فتضاربت برودته بدفئه ثم تتبعت تكور أكفالها من تحت قميص وحيد فضفاض لا يكاد يغطي عريها كانت قد احتفظت به منذ حياة سابقة. حياتان كانت غوين شاهدة مثل هذا القميص عليهما. و كم تختلف كومة الأطراف الممتلئة هذه عن هيكل الزوايا الحادة و العظام الناتئة المسهبة في الطول التي كان جسمها القديم، و كم عشقت كليهما.

 

استقرت اليد اللعوبة على بطن لين انقبض تحت لمستها. و بصوت لا يرتفع عن همسة سألت : "هل أنتِ مستيقظة؟"

 

التوت كايتو و لملمت أطرافها حول نفسها كالجنين التي كانت عليه في رحم أمها النملة في ماض كان أقرب مما ينبغي. لم تهب من إجابة غير تلك الزفرة التي تنخلع من صدور النيام و هم بين النعاس و اليقظة.

 

انسلت أنامل غون أسفل بطنها ملتمسة الحماوة المحجوبة بين فخذيها و لكن ذيلا التف حول معصمها مثبتا إياه في مكانه. لم تكن أقل دهشة من أي مرة شاهدت فيها حركات الذيل و لعل كايتو كانت على وعي بدهشتها فتعمدت استعماله أكثر في حضرتها فتمسك به كوب القهوة مرات و تغلق به الأبواب مرات أخرى. و لكن غون فضلته ملتفا حول جسمها أو يتقلب بين أصابعها.

 

"غوين؟" كان صوتها ثقيلا فيه بحة من الرقاد بعثت في جسد الأخرى نوبة مستجدة من الهياج.

 

"احتضنيني"

 

-

 

حررت اليد من ذيلها ثم انقلبت على جنبها فواجهتها وعينان عليهما غشاوة من الشبق. دفعتها حمى الجسد وطيش المراهقة إلى موقف وحدها كايتو واعية بأخطاره، بل كلاهما واعيتان بأخطاره ولكن واحدة فقط تكترث لأن تخشاها.  طرفة من الجلبة أو ضرب من سوء البخت يكفي لجلب عمة قلقة إلى الغرفة.

 

ولكن حتى عمتها التي ترتقد بغرفة مجاورة لم تكن لتحل بينها وبين ما تبتغيه، فدنت منها وطوقت جسدها على مرفقيها وركبتيها تلوح بنهديها أمام وجهها، حلمتين ناتئتين لا يفصل بينهما غير نسيج البيجاما.

 

بحركة واحدة من أصابع كايتو المعقوفة على ياقة سترتها، تطايرت الأزرار و انبثق النهدان عاريان وارتدا على صدرها، نشبت كايتو فيهما أصابعها و سحبتهما الى الأسفل فيما اندفع رأسها إلى الأعلى فيلتقي وجهاهما في قبلة لتكتم سيل شهقات قادم.

 

اقتلع صرير الفراش كايتو من حالة الحمة المعدية وهي تفرش غوين على ظهرها، تسارع نبضها بفعل صبية ناهد تتخبط على مضجعها، و طيف عمتها ينتظر على بعد زلة. انساب شعرها من على كتفيها و حولهما و هي تحوم فوقها، كفتيها على كلتا جانبي رأسها فيما كفتي غون تتحسسان مؤخرتها وتقرصانها بغير استحياء.

 

ضمت غون فخذيها ببعضهما لتخمد من لسعات الشهوة ثم أفرجتهما، حركة لمحتها كايت في العتمة تحثها بصمت لأن تلمسها. أخفضت رأسها إلى صدرها وقبل أن تلتقف حلمتها بين شفتيها، قالت :"ولا كلمة."

 

-

 

 

جذبتها غوين من خصرها واعتصرتها بجسد كانت تحتويه فأصبح يحتويها. التصقت بها إلى أن لم يعد بينهما مجال للإلتصاق، فخافت أن تخترقها فتطرد نفسها من الجسد التي تملكته فتلبسه هي.

 

و خيل لها أن ذلك حدث بالفعل و أن نفسها غادرت الجسد وحامت فوقهما فشاهدتهما تلتف أطرافهما ببعضها وتختلط. ثم غادرت نفسها الغرفة عبر السقف.

 

 مرت بعض ثوان لذيذة من اليقظة لم تكن كايت واعية فيها سوى بأوصالها المرتخية وأنفاس مؤنسة على رقبتها حتى كسى بدنها زمهرير حين عادت إليها مداركها. توكأت على مرفقيها و نظرت إلى الساعة ثم إلى وجه منبسط غاب تاركا أعباء الأرض وما عليها على .عاتقها

 

نطت من على السرير تبحث عن قميصها على الأرض. مرّت بالمرآة ولمحت آثار العض على نهديها قبل أن تغرق في القميص وتختفي معالمها. تهدل القميص على كتفها كاشفا إياه وبقاع قرمزية تركتها غون على عنقها وعظمة ترقوتها قبل سويعات قليلة.

 

التفت الى غون فدثرتها بلحاف فراشها وحملتها بخطى حثيثة إلى غرفتها وبسطتها على فراشها. تأملت جفونها وهي ترتجف فتلقي عليهما سواعدها تحجبهما مما تسرب من أشعة شمس الصباح. هرولت إلى الستار تسدله ثم غادرت اذ كانت كل لحظة قضتها داخل الغرفة كفر واستهتار فاحش بحسن الطالع.

 

-

 

 

فرشت كايتو القميص كما فرشت الفتاة التي كانت ترتديه من قبله ليلة البارحة، أخيطت أزراره بنفس الأصابع الرفيعة التي هتكتها. دفنت أنفها في النسيج الذي كان يلفلف البدن اليافع الممتلئ واستنشقت رائحة عرقها الخفيف آخر مرة ثم خبأته في الحقيبة مثلما خبأت في جسدها آثار العض و القبلات و ذبذبات هسيسها على الجلد.

 

واردتها فكرة فنبشت الحقيبة التي قبعت جانب السرير لم تكن قد أفرغها منذ أن أتت فكانت متيقنة من مواضع كل أثوابها. نبشت ملابسها إلى أن وصلت إلى قاع الحقيبة وضحكت حتى اهتزت أكتافها حين لم تجد سروالا من سراويلها الداخلية.

 

 

   

                                

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/birthdecay)  
> I speak english ^^  
> تعديل: غيرت اسم غون الى غوين (Gwen)


End file.
